Ethereal
"Ethereal" is a W.R.A.I.T.H member and is classified as a terrorist by F.A.N.T and the United States Government. She, like Blank, has transparent skin that allows her to hide herself fairly well. Description Ethereal has clear white skin that you can see through and has orange eyes, one of which is covered by her black hair. Her hair is somewhat of a mess, having a ponytail hanging on the right side of her face while the left covers up much of her face. She wears a shinobi dress with short dark orange pants. On the left side of her dress, the W.R.A.I.T.H symbol can be seen. She also has orange boots, which she usually takes off first when doing missions. Her orange scarf hangs around her neck. Personality Ethereal is fiercely loyal to W.R.A.I.T.H and her friends and is willing to die for her cause and her friends, which she considers more of a family at this point. She does whatever she is told by the Red and Blue Wraiths without question and is always willing to do whatever mission they assign her. This makes her fairly busy and not having much leisure time. She cares intensely for all her friends and is usually calm in otherwise tense situations, although there are lines that cannot be crossed with her concerning her friends. Harming or killing any of her friends will cause her to fiercely lash out while crying, not caring about anything else at the moment. She seems to especially despise Blank, but can't bring herself to actually kill her if asked to do so. She seems to believe that with a little more talking she can get Blank to join W.R.A.I.T.H, knowing that Blank has little faith in the government. She has bad reaction timing and thus if spotted could be shot very easily. She is also somewhat of an exhibitionist and often is completely naked while doing stealth missions, stripping down over the course of the mission. She often starts her days with some nude yoga, which isnt easily visible to her sleepy team mates. She also enjoys dancing, formerly having a passion for it when she was young. Backstory Ethereal had a decent childhood, although her parents were never really around because they were always working. Although Ethereal had a passion for a dancing at a young age, she soon dropped out of it around her time in middle school. She joined the army after high school and felt her time there was "robbed" but learned how to operate firearms as well as beginning to grow her hatred for the government. She began then to work at a coffee shop after serving two years in the army. Ethereal's life changed massively after Unten's arrival on Earth, as she was fired due to unrelated events. Without a job, Ethereal became homeless and lived out in a van for about a year before becoming a test subject from an off-shoot of A22 Industries that was testing the same serum that was used on Blank and Empty, although this one was meant to be much more powerful in terms of capability. The serum worked and Ethereal was fully invisible for a while, however it eventually faded to become something more similar to Blank and Empty. While she was paid enough to get by for the next couple of months, she still had no living situation. She found W.R.A.I.T.H on social media and joined them after several months of following. Powers and Abilities Ethereal has the power of camouflage, like Blank and Empty before her. While not fully invisible, it is very hard to spot her. She is about on par with her rival Blank in this aspect and usually isn't seen until it's too late to stop her. She also can fire a gun with pin-point accuracy and uses the martial art of Sambo, which is a grappling-type martial art. Unlike Blank's invisibility, any object dislodged in her are visible. Appearances TBA Relationships Kelly Knives Her best friend who she shares her darker secrets with as well as keep Kelly's dark secrets as well. The two have dated but it didn't exactly work well for either one of them, deciding they were both better as friends. Blank Her rival of sorts. Ethereal refuses to kill her, as she seems to believe she can get her to join W.R.A.I.T.H, although it is possible there may be other motives at play at this seeming inability to do so. Trophy Information TBA Gallery EtherealWRAITH.png|Ethereal as illustrated by . EtherealDKH.png|Ethereal as illustrated by . Trivia *Her birth name, parents, and place of origin is unknown. *Ethereal means "extremely delicate and light in a way that seems too perfect for this world", which is somewhat of a description of her movement style while sneaking. Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Females Category:W.R.A.I.T.H Members Category:Terrorists Category:Antagonists Category:Original Characters Category:Bisexual Category:Doppelgangers